C'est ça, Noël
by Abyssia
Summary: Noël approche, mais quand on a personne avec qui le fêter, autant travailler.


Un jour ordinaire, enneigé à cause de la période de l'année, mais un jour terriblement morne. Il y a bien longtemps que plus rien n'est en mesure d'égayer le béton et le bitume de cette cité terne et grisâtre. Même la neige qui tombait encore du ciel paraissait perdre de sa blancheur. Au centre de cette gigantesque ville, un énorme bâtiment composé en tout et pour tout de soixante-dix étages et qui n'est autre que le QG de la plus importante firme multinationale, la Shinra. Entreprise d'abord, gouvernement ensuite, l'appétit vorace que ses dirigeants ont pour l'argent l'a conduite au contrôle quasi-total du monde. Et cela grâce à une seule énergie, la Mako. Bien qu'elle soit la source de vie de la planète, cette Mako est puisée par la Shinra dans le seul but de leur être profitable. Mais reprenons. Dans ce grand bâtiment, semblable à une ville où s'agitent chaque jour des milliers de personnes, on trouve un ordre hiérarchique très strict. En haut de cette immense échelle sociale, le président. Jeune, beau, riche, intelligent, il semble cumuler les qualités, ce qui ne permet pas pour autant de cacher ses défauts de tyran cupide et insensible. Viennent ensuite ses quatre conseillers, et aux ordres de l'un d'eux, un petit groupe de personnes chargées de toutes les sales besognes. Ils sont communément appelés les Turks. Leur vie est rarement rose car elle ne dépend que d'une seule loi : tue avant d'être tué.

Un son agaçant et répétitif envahit soudainement la pièce plongée dans une demi-obscurité. Une main jaillit alors de sous une couverture et plaqua avec violence sa paume sur le réveille-matin. Ce dernier se tût docilement. Rien ne bougea pendant encore deux minutes puis, la couverture blanche valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, un grand rouquin se redressa, les yeux collés par le sommeil et avec une haleine de chacal. Il se souvenait peu de la soirée de la veille, ou plutôt, tout était flou après le cinquième verre de whisky pur qu'il avait avalé. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la petite salle de bains adjacente à sa chambre, remarquant au passage qu'il avait dormi tout habillé et que, de ce fait, ses vêtements étaient tout fripés. Son reflet dans le miroir le fit grimacer. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule ce matin. Une rapide douche froide le revigora et lui rendit son entrain habituel. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était déjà en retard de cinq minutes. Il se coiffa en quatrième vitesse, sortit tout aussi vite de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage où ils avaient rendez-vous. C'est durant cette précipitation que choisit d'arriver le mal de crâne terrible, signe incontestable de sa soirée trop arrosée.

Enfin assit à son bureau, le jeune homme note que, pour une fois, il n'était en retard que d'une petite dizaine de minutes, un record. Il soupira en voyant la pile de dossiers et le petit mot de son supérieur qui lui demandait de bien vouloir les remplir avant la pause déjeuner. Rude était en mission, alors impossible de lui refiler le tout, ce qui était facile d'ordinaire car le pauvre ne disait jamais rien et subissait en silence. Peut-être qu'il pourrait les donner à… Non, rien que d'y penser, il sentit son mal de tête empirer. Il devait les éviter, elle et ses monologues à rallonge. Une grande tape dans le dos le fit sortir de ses pensées.

**« Joyeux noël Reno ! »** clama une petite blonde énergique au regard pétillant.

Le roux sourit tristement. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient le vingt-quatre décembre aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne changeait rien, un Turk travaillait tous les jours, sauf lorsqu'il était en vacances. Mais pas de congés cette fois. Quand on n'a personne avec qui passer les fêtes, autant travailler.

**« Elena, tu ferais mieux d'aller bosser,** répondit Reno en ouvrant le premier dossier de la pile devant lui.

**- C'est ce que je fais. Tseng veut que je t'aide pour que ça aille plus vite, après on a une mission, t'as pas oublié, hein ? Tu as encore bu hier et t'as complètement oublié, c'est ça ? Tu es désespérant Reno, tu…**

**- Elena ?** l'interrompit-il.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ferme-la. »** conseilla-t-il froidement.

Mais il dû s'avouer qu'elle avait en partie raison. C'est vrai, il avait oublié. C'est vrai, il s'était saoulé dans ce but. Mais bordel, elle était vraiment pas obligée d'en faire tout un plat !

Midi sonna, Reno referma le tout dernier dossier concernant les rentrées de Mako du mont Nibel et passa sa veste. La jeune femme le rejoignit en trois enjambées, continuant à piailler des éloges sur le magnifique Tseng. Le roux fit la sourde oreille jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le self. Là, ils déjeunèrent modestement, en prévision de leur mission. Durant le repas, unique moment où la blonde se taisait, Reno se surprit à observer rêveusement sa coéquipière, se disant qu'elle était beaucoup plus agréable la bouche fermée. Puis, une fois qu'elle eu terminé sa pomme, elle recommença à glorifier le petit chef utaïen. Rien ne changeait, que ce soit noël ou pas.

Il leur arrivait parfois de se faire convoquer dans le bureau du président, mais uniquement s'il s'agissait d'un fait grave. Les ordres étaient clairs, nets et précis. Il leur suffisait d'enrayer une petite révolte utaïenne avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Le visage juvénile du dirigeant de la Shinra affichait un trouble qu'il aurait préférer garder pour lui mais il en était, pour le moment, bien incapable. Les soucis que lui causait AVALANCHE étaient déjà assez nombreux, ajoutés à ce projet de rébellion et d'autres problèmes qu'un président pouvait avoir, n'importe qui craquerait. Le Turk aux cheveux de feu acquiesça et sortit, suivit de près par la jeune femme.

Le vol en hélicoptère se passa sans encombre, enfin, si on ne tient pas compte de la monopolisation de la conversation par Elena bien sûr. L'appareil posé près des montagnes, le duo gagna le village au style oriental à pied. Ils se rendirent au Turtle Paradise, bar réputé dans le monde entier. Assis à une table, ils choisirent la discrétion et se conduisirent comme de simples clients en passant commande, bière maison pour l'un, jus d'orange pour l'autre. Ils sirotaient lentement leur boisson quand entre un homme louche, déjà bien éméché. Il s'installa au bar et commanda une bière. Méfiant, le patron lui demanda de payer d'avance. L'homme hoqueta et montra ses poches vides. Le tenancier s'apprêta à le mettre dehors quand une poignée de Gils atterrit sur le comptoir. Hormis l'étrange couple du fond, il n'y avait personne. Le type leur adressa un grand sourire, dévoilant une dentition très mal entretenue qui faillit faire grimacer Elena. Celle-ci dévisagea ensuite son équipier avec une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux.

**« Il parlera mieux après un verre ou deux. »** assura-t-il à mi-voix.

Le rouquin avala prestement le reste de sa bière et alla s'asseoir près de l'ivrogne pour lui offrir un second verre, ce que l'autre accepta avec joie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, dans une ruelle sombre non loin du Turtle Paradise. Le visage et les habits couverts de sang, Reno observait impassiblement le corps qui gisait à ses pieds. Eventré, complètement défiguré, la carotide tranchée, ce qui fut autrefois un homme n'était désormais plus qu'une plaie sanglante et méconnaissable. Ses intestins s'étendaient plus loin, dans une autre mare de sang. Titubant, Elena rejoignit le roux mais détourna les yeux de l'affreux spectacle. Elle était allée rendre son déjeuner derrière les poubelles et se sentait toujours barbouillée. Son entrée au sein des Turks ne datait pas de longtemps, tout comme son expérience en matière d'assassinat. L'ivrogne du bar avait parlé, pas longtemps mais suffisamment pour donner des informations capitales.

**« Ça va aller ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

La blonde hocha silencieusement la tête, toujours prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira hors de la ruelle. Leur mission n'était pas encore achevée.

Le mont Da-Chao est en vérité une statue taillée dans le flanc rocheux d'une petite montagne. C'était là qu'avait lieu la dernière réunion de ce groupe rebelle en passe de devenir terroriste. C'était là aussi que s'étaient rendus les deux Turks. Sur l'une des mains de la statue, on avait allumé un feu autour duquel se tenaient le meneur et ses acolytes. Tapis dans l'ombre, le duo se concerta du regard pour ensuite tendre l'oreille lorsque le discours impérieux du chef commença. Encore un fou qui croyait pouvoir tenir tête à la puissante Shinra. Elena sortit son 9mm, y plaça un silencieux et visa avec justesse la tête de l'homme. La détente pressée, une balle fut expulsée du canon et alla se ficher dans la tempe du leader. Ce dernier s'écroula, répandant par endroit sa cervelle ensanglantée. Mais ses troupes ne restèrent pas figées longtemps et, malgré l'emploi du silencieux, repérèrent aisément leurs assaillants. Ils s'armèrent, sûrs de leur victoire grâce à leur supériorité numérique. Néanmoins, cela ne sembla pas les avantager tant que ça.

Reno virevoltait adroitement d'un ennemi à un autre, transperçant de son bâton électrique tous ceux qui lui faisaient barrage. Elena restait en retrait, assurant les arrières du rouquin à l'aide de son arme à feu. Les utaïens tombaient de tous les côtés. Certains corps atterrissaient parfois dans les flammes ardentes, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde étrangement proche de celle du cochon grillé. Les rebelles ne criaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Lorsque plus rien ne bougea, les Turks se tenaient debout, côte-à-côte, haletants. Elena tremblait mais ne parlait pas. Reno la fixait avec inquiétude, se demandant si elle allait bien. Un faible mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention. Il jeta son équipière à terre, recevant à sa place les quelques balles qu'un agonisant avait pu tirer. Le cri de la jeune femme lui vrilla les tympans, puis il s'estompa.

Il cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux. Son mal de crâne, qui s'était calmé durant la mission, revint à la charge, plus puissant que jamais. Reno grimaça et se redressa maladroitement sur ses coudes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors une paire de lunettes noires plus que familières.

**« Rudo ?! »** s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

Un bref silence apaisant accompagna le geste du grand chauve qui posa sur le lit d'hôpital de son ami un petit paquet rouge surmonté d'un ravissant nœud argenté.

**« Joyeux noël. »** déclara Rude.

À la manière d'un gosse, Reno déchira le papier d'emballage et ouvrit son cadeau. Il plaça ensuite sur son nez la paire de lunettes semblables à celle de son coéquipier et le remercia avec effusion. On toqua et la porte s'ouvrit sur une blonde souriante et un brun sévère. Ils tenaient une caisse en bois qu'ils posèrent dans un coin.

**« Du Côte du Chartreux 2345, mais pas une goutte avant ton rétablissement,** l'avertit Tseng.

**- Joyeux noël, Renounet !** » lança Elena, moqueuse.

Le rouquin tira la langue avant de leur dire merci. Dans l'embrasure de la porte apparut un blondinet au visage rougit par l'effort de sa course et avec la respiration saccadée. Les quatre Turks le dévisagèrent avec circonspection. Le président s'avança jusqu'au chevet du blessé et lui tendit un trousseau comportant deux clés identiques et de petite taille.

**« C'est… **commença le roux.

**- Les clés de ton nouvel hélicoptère,** compléta Rufus. **Elena a un peu endommagé l'ancien en te ramenant ici. »**

La jeune femme émit un petit rire gêné en se grattant la tête. Elle s'attendait à un regard noir ou au moins réprobateur mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, Reno se mit à sourire tristement.

**« Vos cadeaux sont magnifiques, mais moi j'ai rien à vous offrir… »**

Il baissa la tête, ôtant les lunettes de soleil et le remettant dans leur boîtier. La blonde s'installa près de son ami, lui ébouriffant sa crinière de feu en riant.

**« C'est déjà un énorme cadeau de te savoir en vie. »**

Reno regarda tour à tour chacun de ses compagnons, un sentiment heureux se glissant au plus profond de son cœur. C'est ça noël chez les Turks, suffit de frôler la mort et on a tout ce qu'on peut désirer. Des amis sincères et…

**« Côte de Chartreux pour tout le monde ! »** clama le rouquin en se jetant hors de son lit et en se ruant vers la caisse, oubliant volontairement les recommandations de son petit chef utaïen.

Rude esquissa un sourire et ôta ses lunettes. Rufus ouvrit une bouteille et fit apporter des verres. Elena parla énormément et ne s'arrêta qu'au bout du septième verre. Tseng défit sa cravate et décidé, pour ce soir là uniquement, de mettre un peu le travail de côté. Reno trinqua avec tous et bu jusqu'à se retrouver dans un état d'ébriété avancé.


End file.
